


Sexy Emergency

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Naughty, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Eve, Villaneve, eve x villanelle, villanelle x eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Villanelle calls Eve home from work
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Sexy Emergency

Eve was bus at her desk staying very focused on her work. She wasn’t allowing anything to take her mind from her work. She wanted to get a lot done today. However, a distraction did come in the form of a text message. It was from her girlfriend, Villanelle. She shouldn’t pick it up. But the curiosity was eating away at her. So, she picked up the phone and opened it.

_Emergency. Come home now._

“Shit,” Eve breathed. She immediately began to gather her things. What had happened? Had Villanelle been found by the twelve? Had she been injured on the mission she had just arrived home from? Endless terrible scenarios rushed through Eve’s mind. Her heart began to race. As she was slinging her purse into her shoulder in walked none other than her boss.

His eyebrows were raised as he looked at her. “Where are you going?” He looked annoyed.

Eve froze and her mouth and a lie came out. “I’m having umm… Lady problems.”

The man’s eye grew wide in horror. “Oh… Okay yeah. Go t-take care of that.”

“Sorry,” she said before running out the door. She jumped into her car and drove as fast as was possible to the apartment. Once she parked, she practically flew through the doorway. Eve slammed the door behind her. “Villanelle?”

“In here.”

Eve followed her girlfriend’s voice to the bedroom. When her eye finally fell on her, her jaw dropped. There, in the middle of the room, stood the Russian assassin wearing nothing but black [lingerie](https://www.etsy.com/il-en/listing/567697449/lingerie-set-black-lingerie-set-garter).

Eve swore quietly. She looked Villanelle up and down as she dropped her back against the wall. “This was the emergency?”

The assassin bit her lower lip and smiled mischievously. “I’ve missed you.”

“I saw you two days ago.”

“I’ve missed your body.” She began to approach Eve slowly.

Eve stood still feeling very conflicted. On one hand, she was annoyed that Villanelle called her away from work. On the other hand, she was extremely turned on. She wanted to reprimand her girlfriend and at the same time wanted to rip the little bit of clothing she was wearing from her slim body. So, Eve decided to act on both.

Once Villanelle was within reach, she took hold of her arms and began pushing her backward. She did this until Villanelle fell back onto the white fluffy grey covers of their bed. Eve stood over her looking down at her grinning face.

Those hazel eyes were filled with desire and anticipation. “Are you mad?” Villanelle asked softly.

Eve nodded. “You’ve been naughty,” she said in a low voice.

“I have,” Villanelle replied with a nod.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Eve began to pat her lap. “Come here,” she ordered.

Villanelle did as she was told. She lay her stomach across Eve’s legs exposing her ass to her.

Eve smiled as she watched this happen. Her eyebrows raised as Villanelle’s ass came into full view. She couldn’t resist. Eve grabbed one cheek roughly giving it a squeeze. When she heard her girlfriend whimper, she felt herself grow wet.

“Are you going to punish me, Eve?”

She leaned down close to Villanelle’s ear. “Yes,” she breathed. She then released her grip and raised her hand back and at the ready, but hesitated. Then just as Villanelle was going to turn her head to speak, smack! Eve brought her hand down against the exposed skin.

“Fuck,” Villanelle gasped in surprise. She hummed as Eve massaged the spot that she had just hit.

“Naughty girls need to be punished,” smiled Eve.

“Yes. Please punish me.”

“I like how you beg.” Eve brushed her girlfriend’s hair aside so she could see her face. “I’m gonna help you be a good girl.” Smack! Eve spanked her once again. Then again, and again, and again. Each time Villanelle moaned or whimpered causing Eve to grow wetter. 

“Yes,” Villanelle cried out as Eve’s hand connected with her ass. “I want to be a good girl.”

“Well then, get on your knees.”

Villanelle did.

Eve pulled off her trousers and underwear then tossed them to the side not caring where they landed. “Good girls lick pussies.” She said as she leaned back onto the bed exposing her cunt to the assassin. 

Villanelle couldn’t help but grin. “I want to be good.”

“Then lick.” Eve let out a sigh as the first flick of Villanelle’s tongue came across her folds. This continued until Villanelle’s tongue moved to her clit. “Right there,” Eve moaned. “Suck hard.”

Villanelle did as she was told. She sucked on that little nub as her hands gripped Eve’s legs keeping them open wide. “Do good girls make their girlfriend cum?”

Eve’s finger slipped into Villanelle’s hair and gripped it firmly. “Yes, they do,” she smirked. “You can put your fingers in my pussy too.”  
  
“Thank you,” she grinned in reply.

Then Eve really got going. Those long fingers always knew how to make her tremble. “Fuck, you make me feel so good baby.”

But the assassin didn’t reply. She was busy at work on Eve’s wet pussy.

Eve was overwhelmed by it all. Villanelle’s outfit, tongue, and fingers would soon finish her. It wasn’t too long before Eve was cumming and shaking. Her back arched and her head rolled back. She cried out with pleasure as she rode out the feeling that coursed through her body.

“Did I do good? Am I forgiven?”

Eve beamed and nodded. “Yes baby,” she panted. Eve lay on the bed trying to catch her breath.

“Do girl girls also get to cum?”

She sat up and leaned down to Villanelle who was still kneeling before her. She captured the lips that tasted like her. “Of course, they do,” she nodded. “Pull down the lower half of that lingerie.”

Once Villanelle did so, Eve pulled her up onto the bed. Then guided Villanelle to sit on her face.

“I’m so ready to cum,” Villanelle said with a little shudder as her pussy connected with Eve’s lips.

Eve gave her Villanelle’s already soaked folds a gentle kiss and then a little suck here and there. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, please,” Villanelle begged, grabbing hold of the wooden headboard.

Then Eve went straight for her clit giving hit a hard lick. She was pleased to her Villanelle moan her name. She then gripped both of her girlfriend’s ass cheeks in her hands pulling her closer to her mouth.

That’s when Villanelle began to grind on eve’s face forcing her tongue deeper inside her. “Fuck me,” she pleaded. “Please fuck me hard. I don’t want to be a good girl. I want to be naughty!”

Eve then inserted her fingers inside Villanelle’s pussy pumping them in and out as fast as she could. All the while she kept her clit between her lips sucking hard on it.

After a little bit longer Villanelle began to tremble all through her body. “Yes Eve, I’m going to c – uhhh.” She slumped onto Eve’s face for a moment as she released the tension.

Eve circled her clit a few times more making sure Villanelle was done. Then felt Villanelle’s pussy being lifted away from her. She smiled as her girlfriend lay down beside her on their bed. They both stayed silent for a while catching their breath.

Then Villanelle spoke. “God that was good.”

Eve chuckled and rolled onto her side. She propped her head up with her hand so she could get a good look at the beautiful woman beside her. “I’ve missed you too,” she said brushing some of Villanelle’s golden hair away from her face.

The two women smiled at each peacefully. After a joint shower where there was a great deal of kissing, the two women curled up in bed and watched a movie.


End file.
